Awesome Night
by Nachan0928
Summary: ...They continued having sex until they realized that someone had opened the door...


**Title :** Awesome Night (One-shot)

**Author : **Kawaii Nachan

**Rating : **PG-17

**Genre : **Slash/PWP, SMUT

**Warnings : **Gay porn, threesome, UNCENSORED, super bad English.

**Pairing(s) : **Tetsu x Hyde x Gackt (the uke is Hyde, of course… hahaha)

**Band(s) :** L'Arc~en~Ciel, Solo artist

**Disclaimer : **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary : **'...They continued having sex until they realized that someone had opened the door...'

**A/N : **My first PWP, so please excuse my poor explanation. Just for fun! But please do not ask what I was thinking about when making this fanfic. Haha. XD Prepare tissue and buckets for massive nosebleed..! Oh yeah, in this story both Tetsu & Hyde had not married, yet! Please enjoy this, minna ~

***~*Awesome Night*~***

The night was so beautiful in the city of Tokyo, which is always full of people strolling. The stars scattered freely in the sky, although slightly obscured by the brightness of the lights on every corner of the streets. The wind was blowing quietly over every object that passed slowly.

_~Hyde's flat; 8:45 p.m.~_

The atmosphere in the living room was quiet, no sign of human beings there. However, from behind the door of one room there were voices of moan and breath panting, combined so sweetly.

"Aahh... Aaahh... Tet-chan!" breathed a beautiful man who was no one else but the flat owner, Hyde. "Uugh, Doihachira..." The man who was called Tet-chan a.k.a Tetsu answered, accompanied by a low groan. Hyde grabbed the white bed sheet strongly, keeping his body stable. He felt his body becoming a little incentive every time Tetsu thrust his penis inside him. His knees had even moved few inches forward from its original position. He could also hear the light creak of his bed.

He continued to moan in pleasure, sweat running down his face and body, and so was Tetsu. Both their bodies were becoming shiny by perspiration. "Aahh... Slow down Tet-chan!" Hyde pleaded with both hands gripping the sheets stronger, trying to follow the wild game given by Tetsu. Nevertheless, the words just made Tetsu increasingly eager to strengthen his movements.

He gripped Hyde's slim waist, then pulled it back, entering Hyde's body deeper. "You're really very tempting, Doihachira..." He replied, a wide smile shaped on his lips. The bassist continued to move his hips rapidly, making his penis touch something inside of Hyde. That made Hyde yell, he sensed an infinite pleasure. "Doihachira, you're tightening suddenly! Have I touched your sweet spot?" Tetsu asked in a voice of triumph.

He saw Hyde look at him through his shoulder and nod slowly; his mouth was opened a bit, trying to inhale more oxygen.

_Such sexy lips..._ Tetsu thought.

He quickly leaned his chest on the back of Hyde and made his face close to him. Within seconds, his lips had touched and ravished Hyde's lips passionately. He pushed his tongue into Hyde's mouth, roaming so freely all over that moist cavern. He then sucked Hyde's lower lip hard and bit it softly. Hyde groaned into their kiss. After a few minutes, their lips parted, however, a string of saliva still linking their lips. Hyde's lips looked wet and reddened; Tetsu did bite him several times.

They continued having sex until they realized that someone had opened the door of that room. That man was Gackt. He could get into the flat because Hyde had given him a duplicate key, which was used during their relationship as lovers. However, it seemed that Gackt had not thrown the key away; we could say he was still hoping to get together with Hyde again.

"Hai-chan..." He called softly, surprised look clearly defined on his handsome face. "Ga-kun?" Hyde replied with an expression that was not much different. They both looked at each other, but Hyde then averted their gaze. He could not help feeling ashamed since Gackt was seeing him making love with his boyfriend, Tetsu. "Well, well. We have a guest here, Doihachira!" Tetsu said suddenly, he stared at Gackt with a look that indicated he was disturbed by the presence of Gackt.

"Tet-chan, we should stop..." Begged Hyde, he looked towards Tetsu with a serious look. "Why? We can let him see if that's what he wants!" Tetsu replied as he occasionally glanced at Gackt. Meanwhile, Gackt himself was feeling an awkward situation between them. Actually, he did not hate Tetsu, just a little bit jealous because he was not the one who was with Hyde. Tetsu was suddenly moving his hips, restarting his making love session with Hyde. Gackt was surprised by Tetsu's nonchalant attitude towards his existence.

"Tet-chan, aahh... Stop!" Hyde groaned, feeling Tetsu's penis stiffening in his body. Gackt saw a hot scene in front of him, also heard the moans of lust of his former lover. There was no denying that he felt a little reaction at his lower body. Yes, he had an erection. "Seeing this, do you feel something, Gakuto?" Tetsu asked, one eyebrow rose. Gackt gulped, his penis growing harder he felt a bit pain, since his tight jeans pressed against it.

"And you Doihachira, you also feel more excited because Gakuto see us doing this, right? Actually, you feel hornier when we do this in a public place or in front of others, right?" Tetsu asked, which was answered by Hyde's tightening hole around his penis. Tetsu grinned. Hyde seemed to moan more intensely, it gave an effect to Gackt, sweat already running down his forehead. Somehow, he could not move his legs, although he really wanted to move out of that place. He could not even divert his attention from those two people making love so shamelessly in front of him.

Seeing the stunned expression of Gackt, Tetsu seemed like getting an idea. The idea that he thought could add the excitement of the game he was playing. "Doihachira, does your mouth feel dry?" He questioned, his fingers slowly tracing Hyde's white cheek and finally stopped on his wet and slightly parted lips. He could feel Hyde breathing so raggedly. He then put two fingers into Hyde's mouth, making his boyfriend open his mouth wider. However, Hyde did not protest, instead he started sucking Tetsu's fingers impatiently, sometimes biting them softly.

"Well, it seems that you need something to fill this up, dear... My fingers aren't enough for you." Tetsu whispered, his mouth was close to Hyde's ear, he then licked his earlobe teasingly. Hyde's body shuddered from the sensation; he felt his enthusiasm of having sex growing stronger. "Gakuto, do you want to join?" Tetsu asked as he tilted his head slightly to see Gackt.

"You also do not mind that, right Doihachira?" He added, this time glancing to Hyde. He pulled out his fingers so that Hyde could answer, but the vocalist only nodded slowly. He also wanted to feel Gackt again after a year they split up. "Well Gakuto, what are you waiting for? Do you want to ignore these tempting lips?" Tetsu moved his thumb, touching Hyde's lower lip sensually, making Gackt want to touch it, too.

Finally, Gackt was losing his patience against his lust. He walked slowly towards the bed where Hyde and Tetsu already were. He quickly opened his jeans and then lowered his zipper right in front of Hyde's face. Hyde's eyes were widening in shock when he saw Gackt's penis for the first time after a year. It was very hard and needy, even the precum had started dripping from the tip. "Come on Doihachira, you want it, right?" Tetsu smiled knowingly to Hyde. Hyde's one hand began to move to achieve Gackt's erection, while the other was still supporting his body weight.

Lustful moans slid out of Gackt's lips as he felt Hyde's fingers gently touching his penis, then holding and pumping it slowly. Hyde was starting to lick his penis, from the tip until the base. His tongue tracing every inch of that thick and long meat, but his eyes fixed on Gackt's face. He showed his best mischievous and eager eyes. Now he began to put it in his mouth. Little by little, until he could no longer put it in; his mouth was full. Hyde began to move his head, his mouth sucking Gackt's penis as if he wanted to swallow it.

Seeing that, a devilish smile appeared on Tetsu's lips. At the same time, he moved his hips again, brutally stabbing his penis into Hyde. A groan of pleasure mixed with pain coming from Hyde's mouth, which for a few seconds stopped sucking because of the impulsive thrusts of Tetsu. Hyde's voice was coming out from between his mouth only to give some sensation to Gackt, who immediately moved his one hand and placed it on Hyde's head. He grabbed a fistful of Hyde's hair and then pushed his head to suck his penis deeper. It made Hyde choke since the head of Gackt's erection was roughly bumping his throat. He immediately pulled that organ out of his mouth and coughed a bit.

"Sorry Hai-chan. I was too carried away..." Gackt quickly apologized to Hyde who was still coughing. "It's okay. I also forgot how big you are..." Hyde said between his coughs. "Let's continue." He added. He then began to take Gackt's penis back into his mouth. This time he was able to adjust himself to the puncture motion Tetsu was making. Gackt closed his eyes and groaned, feeling Hyde's lips tightly wrapping around his penis. Hyde's tongue was toying with it, slurping so noisily as though he was sucking a lollipop.

"Hey Gakuto... It seems that you're enjoying this very much." Tetsu started talking again, but, he did not get any response from Gackt, the other man had deeply sunk into the depth of lust ocean. Tetsu chuckled in a low pitch; he put his hands on Hyde's small body and then hugged him. He kissed every inch of his lover's back gently as he kept thrusting his penis into him, striking his prostate gland repeatedly. "Mhh... Mmhh..." Hyde could only gurgle softly. He felt the sensation of a very different and unusual when having sex with two people at once.

After a while, he sucked Gackt's penis, he felt something would come out of it. Gackt's strong grip on his hair and his tensed up muscles were enough to give him a signal that Gackt would reach his orgasm soon enough. Meanwhile, Tetsu's thrusts were becoming faster and harder, it seemed that he would also ejaculate. Finally, Gackt groaned as he squirted his sperm many times inside of Hyde's mouth without even taking his handgrip, as if he did not want Hyde to waste its every drop.

Hyde then sucked and swallowed that warm liquid so hungrily; however, there was some, which managed to flow out of his mouth. He took Gackt's penis out of his mouth and licked his remaining sperm clean. It was a bit salty, but he liked it. Gackt smiled at Hyde's aggressive behavior, he then realized that his cum was still on the corner of Hyde's mouth, he gently wiped it off by his thumb.

Not so long after, Hyde also felt Tetsu holding his waist tightly, he then heard Tetsu groan loudly as the leader filled his body with his sperm. Even it was flowing out of Hyde's hole since there was so much of it. The vocalist could feel it going down his inner thighs slowly. "Nnhh... Aahh..." He then whined, feeling Tetsu's fingers suddenly circling his penis, which had been neglected, and pumping it quickly. He grabbed the sheet powerfully, his body a bit trembling. Now, he felt his penis stiffening, Tetsu's hand moving faster and faster. A minute later, Hyde shouted as he poured his sperm into the sheets beneath. That sticky white fluid also dirtied Tetsu's palm.

"Doihachira," Tetsu called softly, "Do you want to taste your own sperm?" He asked as he showed the older man his hand, which had his sperm on it. Hyde gulped hardly; he then turned around and sat down, motioning to the bassist to approach. Tetsu quickly approached him, walking with his knees. Hyde saw Tetsu's face and grabbed his hand slowly, bringing it closer to his face. He then licked that hand, starting from the palm to the tip and each segment of his fingers, no one missed. The taste was not much different from Gackt's, but he just felt somewhat strange when he had to taste his own.

Gackt furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Hyde's behavior, while Tetsu was only smiling and shaking his head in shock. However, one thing for sure, they felt their blood flowing back to the certain lower part of their bodies. "I never thought that you would be very excited as this, Doihachira... It looks like this isn't a bad idea to have Gakuto join us." Tetsu grinned. Hyde had finished his task; his own sperm still vaguely coated his lips. He licked it seductively, his eyes staring lustfully at Tetsu and Gackt, which made them shiver from excitement.

"Hmm, guess you still want more. Tonight will surely be a long night..." Tetsu lifted Hyde's chin and tilted his head slightly, giving him a chance to look at Hyde's pretty face clearly. "You still have much stamina left, don't you?" He glanced up at Gackt and was rewarded with a nod. "Let's get started, then~!" Tetsu asked excitedly. Gackt then sat behind Hyde and hugged him gently, whilst Tetsu was positioning himself in front of Hyde, he opened Hyde's legs, making him get even hornier for Hyde's pose was really sexy and tempting.

Gackt's tongue was tracing every inch of Hyde neck with lust, and sucked on it hungrily, leaving some red marks there. At the same time, Tetsu also had begun working with his front body. He felt Tetsu's hands touching his waist, and then getting up closer to his chest. His body was shuddering from the sensation of Tetsu's hands groping. Tetsu slowly touched his hardened nipples, massaging them with his thumbs, and then pinched them.

"Ehhn... Tet-chan! Ahh!! "Hyde let out his moan and it became even louder as he felt Tetsu's tongue playing with his nipples, and even biting. His hands spontaneously grabbed Tetsu's hair, but not too tight. His body became extremely hot and sensitive as their foreplay went further. Hyde's moans sounded so sexy and inviting. Gackt began to pump his penis and even rub it against Hyde's entrance few times. "Aahh... Ga-kun." whined Hyde.

"Make me get more excited, Doihachira..." Tetsu said between his licks on Hyde's slick skin. The man in front of him, without any doubt, agreed as he began moving his one hand to touch Tetsu's throbbing penis, which already glistening with precum. He played with that hard thing, squeezing and pumping it. "Damn! I can't stand it anymore…" Gackt cursed softly, his penis was already hard and he really wanted to put it in Hyde as soon as possible. "Yes... Let's do it now!" Tetsu also seemed to have no resistance; his libido almost reached the highest peak for the second time that day.

Gackt lifted Hyde's body and positioned his penis right in front of Hyde's hole; he lubricated it by using his precum, making it easier to enter. He lowered Hyde's body slowly until he had fully entered Hyde. "Nnhh... Aaahh, Ga-kun, you're too deep!" Hyde writhed, but he could not hide the fact that he was enjoying it, too. Now came to Tetsu's turn, he had waited patiently. "Gakuto, spread his legs wider." He ordered as he pumped his penis; preparing himself. Gackt did what Tetsu had said; he put his hand on Hyde's inner thighs and lifted them, providing an easier access for Tetsu to fuck Hyde

Hyde's face instantly turned into panic, sweat kept rolling off his forehead. "Tet-chan, I doubt whether we can do this..." He bit his lower lip. "Calm down. Everything will go smoothly." Tetsu answered. "Hold it a little, Hai-chan. This maybe hurts, but believes me you'll like it..." Gackt whispered softly on Hyde's ear and then kissed his cheek lovingly. Hyde could only nod quietly; he gulped as the tip of Tetsu's swollen penis touched his ring of muscles. He shook his head as if he wanted to stop, his eyes narrowing, being afraid of what would happen next.

Finally, Tetsu began pushing his hips slowly, fitting his penis inside of Hyde. He felt a little difficult to do that; it was too tight because Gackt's was also there. However, he managed to put it in after several tries. "Aahh! Aaahh! It hurts, stop!!" Hyde implored, his face showing painfulness. That was his first time having two huge penises shoved into him at the same time. He felt his body being split into two parts. No doubt, he felt such an unbearable pain, "Sssh, dear, calm down... The pain will disappear later..." Tetsu tried his best to calm his lover, stroking his hair gently. Tears appeared on the corner of Hyde's eyes, his face flushed. He even had to grit his teeth to endure the pain. "Nnhh! You guys are so big! Don't move too rough..." He pleaded breathlessly, his body a bit trembling.

Tetsu started his movements along with Gackt's. Hyde screamed out even louder, filling the air in that room. In fact, he still needed a few more minutes to adjust to the feeling. Nevertheless, Tetsu and Gackt could not wait any longer they were very passionate. They both could hear the words 'hurt' and 'stop' slip out of Hyde's mouth, however, as the time passed, the words were slightly reduced in number and replaced with Hyde's lustful moans. He was beginning to enjoy that love game. Tetsu also felt a new pleasure when his penis rubbing against Gackt's. He had to admit that he liked that sensation. The friction made him get more aroused and the same thing seemed to be felt by Gackt also.

"Ahh! Aahh! Slow down..." Hyde begged; his hand clenched on Tetsu's shoulder tightly as if to push him away. Tetsu kissed his lover wildly, his lips locking Hyde's while his hips did not stop accelerating his thrusts. He swallowed up Hyde's shouts, and again he bit Hyde's lower lip. Moreover, he thought that it made Hyde's lips look even sexier. "You really are sadistic, Tetsu!" Gackt said from behind Hyde, he then kissed his ex-lover's neck and shoulder as he gently continued to rock his hips upward.

Tetsu and Gackt touched the right part inside of Hyde repeatedly, Hyde's moans and groans became louder, more passionate, and uncontrolled. That proved to Tetsu and Gackt that the oldest man among them was fully enjoying that wild game. The two men in front of and behind Hyde merely exchanged glances with a smirk on their faces, especially Tetsu who felt that he had successfully made Hyde show his wild side and expression of pain, which he thought that was very sexy.

Sweat flowed from Hyde's forehead and down through his beautiful neck-which filled with some red marks from Tetsu and Gackt-, and he also bit his lower lip sensually to bear the pain that he still slightly felt. At the same time, he also felt a huge pleasure shocking his whole body. "Ehnn... Nnhh... Faster!" He moaned in a voice full of passion, quite different from what he asked at the beginning of their making love session.

"Uugh, I'm so close." Gackt groaned softly, he felt that he was on the edge. As for Tetsu, his hips moved faster, indicating that he would come soon. Hyde took it as a hint by starting to pump his hardened penis. "We'll finish this together, okay?" said Tetsu, breathlessly. Finally, after few thrusts from both Tetsu and Gackt, they reached their highest pleasure, exploding their hot sperm inside of Hyde at the same time, filling Hyde's insides in no time. "Aaahh! There's too much of it!" Hyde moaned as he noticed the liquid leaking out of his abused hole. It did not take too long for him to blow out his seeds as well. He groaned loudly when riding his climax out on his hand and a bit splattered onto Tetsu's stomach.

Three of them were breathing heavily, trying to inhale as much oxygen as they could. Tetsu and Gackt pulled their penises out of Hyde immediately and laid their exhausted bodies on either side of Hyde. "That was so great!" Gackt voiced out, even though it was not very clear since he was still panting. "Definitely the best sex I've ever had in my life!" Tetsu added, his breath also did not sound stable. Hyde inhaled a long, deep breath before taking a chance to talk, "You two bastards surely know how to drive me insane! I was almost dead from running out of strength!" He pouted, but it just made him look cuter in Gackt's sight that was accidentally looking at him for some seconds. Without saying anything, Gackt drew his head closer to Hyde's and kissed his delicate lips.

Hyde responded to the kiss by opening his mouth, giving an approval for Gackt to shove his tongue in. He allowed Gackt's tongue to dance freely inside his wet cavern. Gackt's one hand subconsciously went down to Hyde's waist and pulled him into a warm, loving embrace they used to do when they were still lovers. Tetsu just watched silently at those two men beside him kissing lustfully. He was too tired to stop them for they just ended their perfect, hot threesome some minutes ago. Therefore, he could tolerate that kiss for now.

Gackt and Hyde finally parted their lips slowly. Gackt then licked his own heated lips, meanwhile the man beside him was just staring at him, and his lips reddening as Gackt had sucked on them quite hard during their kiss. "I miss you so much, Hai-chan..." Gackt whispered as he stroked Hyde's hair gently and smiled. Hyde gave him a wide, beautiful smile as his response, he then touched Gackt's cheek softly, and it seemed that he still had a feeling for Gackt. However, before he could answer him, Tetsu, who had been watching at them since the beginning, also landed his hand on Hyde's waist and closed the gap between them by hugging him.

"I won't let you have Doihachira, that's for sure. But, I don't mind us doing threesome again next time." Tetsu finished his sentence with a small, meaningful grin on his lips.

**~End of the Story~**

**End Note : **So, what do you think people?

Was it not hot enough? Was it too short?

Please give me your reviews… it so much helps.


End file.
